365 Days And I Love You
by cococake
Summary: Trunks keeps a journal to give to Pan after a year to let her know how much he cares about her, regardless of how she feels for him... Guys! January's up! Go for it!
1. August

**Day 365… And I Love You. **

**Chapter 1: August**

_A/N: Pan is 21, Trunks is 29._

August 19th:

_Pan,_

_I saw you today. You looked stunning, even if you were shopping for toilet cleaner and shampoo. Your hair was tied back in a long ponytail, and you had that orange bandana you always wear thrown on top of it all. I especially liked the denim mini-skirt you wore, too. It really looked good on you. You had on those high-cut boots HE got you for Christmas, and one of HIS old tee shirts. HE is pretty lucky to be your boyfriend. How I wish I could tell you how I really feel, but it's hard… especially when we are as good of friends as we are. _

_I love you,_

_Trunks Briefs. _

August 25th:

_Pan,_

_We went shopping today. Both of us. Together. It was all I could have expected, knowing you were with HIM, though. Remember when I found that French Maid outfit? And you went to try it on to make me laugh? It did. But I was crying on the inside, because you bought it for HIM. You pulled me through the lingerie department and asked me to pick you out something sexy. It killed me, because I would never see you wear it. So, I picked out what I thought HE would have wanted. It was a black lacy nightgown. When I showed it to you, you giggled for the longest time, hugging me, telling me that I knew you too much. You bought it. _

_I love you,_

_Trunks_

August 27th:

_Pan,_

_You called me today. I think it was about 5 am. But you called to tell me that HE liked the nightgown. And the French Maid outfit. I smiled, and my voice cracked as I said "good". I heard you smile back, then say you had to go to work. I think that was the worst day of my life. Not because I was woken up earlier than I would have liked, but because it meant that you had modeled the nightgown for HIM, and that meant that you probably slept together. _

_I love you,_

_Trunks_

August 29th:

_Pan,_

_I heard you we getting a job at that school we used to go to. But what about here? I have asked you if you wanted to work for me, but you always said that things were too hectic to work at such a big corporation. I have made a point to call you tomorrow and ask you one more time. If I can bear to hide what I feel for the millionth time. _

_I love you,_

_Trunks Briefs_

August 30th:

_Pan,_

_I called you today. You picked up, and I heard the television blaring in the background. I heard you yell to HIM to turn it off. HE obeyed, and I don't blame HIM. If I were lucky enough to have you, I would do anything that you said, too. Anyway, I asked you about the rumor I had heard. You said it was just that- a rumor. But you did say you were quitting your current job. That you wanted to take me up on my offer. I said I would be quick to get you an office set up, and that you could start working by next week. I remember you saying "Why so soon?" We both laughed, and then you had to go make dinner. For HIM, maybe? _

_When will I tell you?_

_Trunks B._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------September 1st---------------------

"Hey!" Trunks ran up to Pan, who was in the grocery section of the store, leaning on her cart and marking off items on her list as she grabbed them.

She raised an eyebrow, then recognized who had called out to her. "Hey, Trunks!" Her lips curved into a smile. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing… just came for a few things…" Trunks held up a lint brush and a carton of eggs. "You know… the usual…"

Pan giggled. "Yeah, I know… She leaned down into the cart where she had dropped her list. "Red is over in the other aisle. He's getting the milk, then we're out of here…"

Trunks felt his stomach drop. She was here… with HIM? "Cool…" He squeaked. "Well, I think I should go, anyway. I'm all done here."

"Oh… okay…" Pan said, sad he couldn't wait with her. "Call me tonight, okay?"

"Sure…" Trunks said, walking away. "Bye, Pan."

A/N: Soooooo… what do you think…? Please REVIEW!


	2. September

**Day 365… And I Love You. **

**Chapter 2: September**

_A/N: Pan is 21, Trunks is 29._

September 3rd:

_Pan,_

_I called you two days ago. You said you had big news you wanted to tell me. What is it? I'm finding out today when I meet you for breakfast. I hope it's something in my favor… but I doubt it is. You didn't seem too excited, though. _

_I'll be hoping,_

_Trunks Briefs. _

September 4th:

_Pan,_

_So the wedding's off, huh? He cheated on you? I wanted so badly to embrace you and let you know everything was okay. But I just sat there with the dumbest look on my face saying, "For real?" over and over again. I want to let you know I try to make the first move… it's just so difficult for me to motivate myself… even though the potential prize could be worth the humiliation. _

_Love,_

_TVB_

September 9th:

_Pan,_

_I have your office all set up. It's right next to mine. And they're connected, too. You said it was perfect and hugged me. Then, you looked up at me and said, "You're such a great friend…" Well, thanks. That means a lot. I just wish it could be more than that. I wonder; do you ever want that? Are you ever thinking the same thing? So, I said, "Thanks, so are you." We stared at each other for a little while in a dramatic pause, then you asked me what the pay was, trying to lighten up the mood. It's just like you to avoid tender moments at all costs. I like that about you. It just makes my job a lot easier. Yeah, right. _

_I love you,_

_Trunks Briefs_

September 13th:

_Pan,_

_I took you shopping to ease your mind. You wore a small black skirt and casual heels with a pink shirt that hung over your shoulders. No bandana? Pink? Heels? Something has changed… _

_Love always,_

_TVB_

September19th:

_Pan,_

_We went out for dinner today. Just as friends, though. You wore a skirt, heels, and a blue button-up shirt. Still no bandana. You ordered a steak, but the knife you were given wouldn't cut it, so you reached to it and ripped it into neat portions. That's my Pan. When I dropped you off, I kissed your forehead. You smiled. I think I should have done something more dramatic and less big-brother-like. Would you have liked it if I did?_

_Love You,_

_Trunks_

September 22nd: 

_Pan,_

_You called me today asking if I wanted to accompany you in shopping for your monthly groceries. I agreed, and headed out my door to meet you. Today, you wore a pair of jeans with a hole in one knee, an oversized white tee shirt, and that orange bandana. Yay. She's back. _

_If Only She'd Love Me…_

_Trunks_

_September 28th:_

_Pan,_

_I have a suprise for you tomorrow... Here's a hint... I'm telling you..._

_You'll finally know!_

_Trunks_

_September 29th:_

_Pan,_

_What is it about you that makes me love you so much? I have fallen so hard and can't get up. It hurts me so bad... Especially since today your new boyfriend brought you flowers at the office... I had flowers, too... but they're in the trash now... I'm always the last to do something that means the most... I hate it how every timeI try... I'm just killing myself even more..._

_If Only You Knew..._

_Trunks Briefs_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I love you Pan..." Trunks swallowed nervously and wiped his sweaty palms on a towel in the office bathroom. He looked at his reflection where a man with dark circles returned his stare. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before. He splashed cold water form the running sink onto his face and wiped it off with the towel. He patted down his frizzed hair and walked out of the bathroom with flowers in his hand. He looked up to see Pan running her hands over a man's back while they kissed. By time they had stopped, the flowers had hit the bottom of the trash and Trunks was back to focusing on his work, an angry look on his face.

A/N: Still think it's good? Please REVIEW!


	3. October

365 Days and I Love You

Chapter 3: October

A/N: Sorry for the long gap in updates with me… School started and I got lost in all of the glories of High School! Right…

October 9th:

_Pan,_

_I am so sick of you being so god damn beautiful! You make it so hard for me to look at you and not melt. You kill me Pan. You really do. And lately, you've been doing it in a way other than looks and charm. Huh? What's that? You asking 'what'? Geez, Pan… of course it's the fact that you make out with a new guy every week…_

_When will it be my turn!_

_Trunks _

October 11th:

_Pan,_

_Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we hooked up? I don't even have to tell you that I think about it EVERY single day… every waking hour… and every moment…_

_Am I obsessed?_

_Yeah… _

October 12th:

_Pan,_

_Today was a calm day… I took you out for some lunch on our break… we talked about all sorts of stuff… then we got into the topics of marriage. Then I heard you hooked back up with Red. That same HIM I had been envying since you turned seventeen. I am so sick of him…_

_Maybe I can kill him his sleep? _

_Would you notice?_

October 13th:

_Pan,_

_We went out to dinner tonight… just the two of us. When we were through eating, after I dropped you off… you kissed my cheek. YES! SCORE! WHO'S THE BEST? MEEEEEEEEEE!_

_I am SOSOSOSOSOSO excited! This could be going somewhere!_

_LOVE YOU!_

_Trunks_

October 20th:

_Pan,_

_I took you Halloween costume shopping this weekend. You picked up three pumpkin costumes for Goten's kids and a couple gigantic ones for him and Bra. You giggled when you saw a French Maid outfit, remembering the one you and I had picked out together. You smiled shyly, running your hands on the fabric, then we left. _

_WTF?_

_Trunks_

October 24th:

_Pan,_

_You called me and told me you were coming over. Your voice cracked and I could tell you were crying. I immediately accepted and lit a fire in the fireplace and grabbed a couple cups of coffee, preparing for a sob fest. After throwing a few blankets on the sofa, the doorbell rang. Upon answering, I saw you soaked through your clothes from the rain, your mascara running from your tears._

_I'll be here for you always…_

_Trunks_

_October 30th:_

_Pan,_

_We sat and talked. You told me everything. You caught him cheating. But not like kissing-another-girl cheating.. But walking in on him while he's in the middle of sex kind of cheating. You seem like you need a hug…? Good thing you spent the night. _

_Can't believe it…_

_Trunks_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

October 30th:

"I was just so stupid to think he actually still loved me…" Pan took a sip of her coffee. She was wrapped up in a brown throw blanket, one of Trunks' shirts and a pair of his shorts, her clothes soaked and hanging in the laundry room.

"No, you're not stupid." Trunks sighed, knowing he said something stupid.

"You're right… I'm not stupid… I'm retarded."

"NO! Not at all!" He snapped.

"I don't know…" Trunks moved and sat next to her casually, then she rested her head on his shoulder. "I bet they're still screwing each other, not even thinking about me…" Trunks sighed. "Don't even say it, I'm definitely right…"

"No Pan…"

"I'm probably not pretty enough for him…" She let a tear fall down her cheek, rushing toward the floor.

"No, Pan…" He put his hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. "You're not pretty enough. You're too beautiful for him."

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. He leaned in… and so did she… But then she kissed his cheek. "You're such a great friend, Trunks…"

"You too…" Trunks smiled slightly, his voice cracking.


	4. November

_November 3rd_

_Pan,_

_Okay… I've learned a few things in the past couple of days… _

_1. Don't ever get your hopes up when your best friend stays the night _

_2. Don't ever get your hopes up when the girl you love with all of you heart doesn't love you back, but shows a hit of kindness_

_Yeah, duh I'm referring to you… I really don't know what I'm going to do! I am to afraid to tell you-- and every time I'm close, you shove another guy in my face. What am I supposed to do? Now, I'm having second thoughts about giving you this journal… and even if I did, I wonder what you would say about me. Should I just give it to you now? Unfinished? No-- I did this and decided to give it to you after a full year. Now I'm waiting and thinking of what you would say… Oh my god, this is so fucked up! I should have never even became friends with you in the first place!_

…_But then I may have never known how it feels to be in 100 Head-Over-Heels love…_

_(maybe it's not so bad?)_

_(no, it's bad…)_

_Trunks_

_November 5th_

_Pan--_

_Do you remember when you were in third grade? You started crying in the hallway because you were lost and I helped you find your class. Then your mom made me walk with you and Goten to school everyday because you became lost in the first place because Goten had abandoned you. And that was when we first became friends. _

_Is it too late to say that I don't want to walk you to school anymore?_

_Yeah._

_November 10th_

_Pan--_

_Do you think I'm crazy for thinking I'd ever have a chance with you? You're still trying to figure out what type of guy you like. _

_And I'm still trying to figure out if I'm ever going to have a chance with you._

_Trunks_

_November 11th_

_Pan-_

_You called me today to tell me you found somebody else and want my approval. You are bringing him by tomorrow. _

_Should I just tell you I'm happy for you?_

_Or should I tell you how I really feel?_

_Trunks_

_November 13th_

_Pan,_

_He's horrible. He carries around a comb, drives a sports car, always wears dingy cologne… He looks like an ape with all of that ridiculous hair he has. Dreadlocks? Never seemed like the type I pictured you with…_

_But then again, I was. _

_I wish I could just tell you how I feel!_

_Trunks_

_November 20th_

_Pan-_

_I would give up everything just to be able to tell you how I really feel. No matter what you said back. So today when you walked into my office in black heels and a sexy little dress, you can bet I was feeling even less self-confident. I walked over to you, handed you the papers you needed and took that ridiculous yellow bandana off of your head. You took it from my hands, looked me in the eye and said "it gives me mah character!" and winked as you walked out. _

_You're not as grown up as I thought you were…_

_Or are you?_

_-Trunks_

_November 24th_

_Pan,_

_Lately, it just seems so ridiculous that I feel the way that I do. I am obsessing over you and can't help myself to think of you every day, ever minute. I'm actually going crazy and everything I do… it related to you. _

_Last time I looked at you differently was before I met you. _

_And I wish, now, I could go back to that…_

_Love,_

_Trunks_

_November 30th_

_Pan- _

_We're going shopping for Christmas gifts tomorrow. _

_You, me, and **dreadlocks**._

**November 31st**

"What one should I get?" Pan modeled two dresses over her slender figure.

'Dreadlocks' wasn't paying attention and kept his hands shoved in his pockets and his mind on the song his iPod was spitting back out at him.

Trunks swallowed hard, then spoke. "I'm sure they'll both look very, very nicely on my mother…"

"Oh, I'll speak for her! Thanks!" Pan giggled when she saw Trunks' expression. "Oh my god, Trunks, you look like you just got hit by a bus!" Pan and Trunks laughed, and 'Dreadlocks' walked over and put his headphones over Pan's ears, obviously jealous of the attention she was giving Trunks.

A frown overcame Pans face as she listened unhappily to Eminem talk about Slim Shady 's standing up.

For about the millionth time in his life, another guy had pushed Trunks from the picture.


	5. December! OMG!

_December_

_December 2nd_

_Pan-_

_The last thing I want from you is pity… that and for you to tell me you hate me. So what am I supposed to do? I am so nervous that I will give you this and you'll laugh and tell me how dumb I am. Are you the Pan I think you are now? _

_Trunks_

_December 5th_

_I keep thinking I wanna end this whole thing and tell you how I feel, but then I realize I made a promise to myself that I would finish it. And I usually keep my promises. No, always do. So I'll wait until then, anticipating every last moment of it. _

_I love you always_

_Trunks_

_December 8th_

_Pan--_

_You and I are exchanging gifts this week because you and Dreadlocks are going on a trip to see his mommy and daddy for Christmas. So I better find you something! FAST!_

_Oh, boy!_

_Trunks _

_December 9th_

_Pan-_

_I got you…_

_A pair of gloves, a coat, a scarf, a cell phone and _

_…a **journal. **_

_Like?_

_ Trunks_

_December 11th _

_We exchange gifts tomorrow! whoo-hoo! I am so excited. What'd you get me…?_

_Love you lots!_

_Trunks_

_December 12th_

_Pan-_

_I really, really liked the gift…_

_But what I liked better is the other thing you didn't expect to give me…_

_And you know what it was…_

_Trunks (I love you!)_

---------------------------------------------

December 12th:

"Oh my God, Trunks!" Pan opened the first of her presents, the coat/scarf/gloves bundle. "How did you know green was my new favorite color!

Trunks thought for a second, then finally said, "Lucky, LUCKY guess!" Pan giggled, then swiftly opened the second gift, the cell phone. She gasped, then stared at Trunks, who was watching her every move. "You like?" he whispered.

Pan nodded. "Why, though?"

"So you can call me!" Trunks flashed a confident smile.

"You really shouldn't have, but I love it so much!" She hugged the box close to her chest. "Geez.. Mine looks like dollar store shit compared to all of this!"

"Oh, wait!" Trunks ran out to the kitchen and returned with a red journal tied off with a silver bow. "So you can remember your special Christmas with What's His Face!"

Pan smiled. "Suuure…" They both chucked as Pan fondled the journal. "Okay--- it's your turn, then I'm out of here!"

Trunks nodded, holding an envelope. "What is it?" he opened it and saw a blank piece of paper folded up. He opened up, but it was still just as blank as before.

"I didn't know quite what to get for the world's richest man, so I got you that! Hold it up to the light!"

Trunks held it up, still not seeing anything. "I still don't see an--" When he put down the paper, Pan quickly kissed his lips. She pulled away, still awfully close to his face.

"I'm sorry-- but I have no idea what to get you…" Pan said, looking away from him.

Trunks grabbed Pan's shoulders and moved her closer to him. He kissed he lips gently, Pan soon returning his kiss. Soon, they were in a heated make out session, cuddled on the couch. Suddenly, Pan pulled away from him.

"I- Oh my God, I'm so sorry…" Pan quickly gathered her stuff and left, holding tightly to the journal…. She had a plan.

---------------------------------------------

_December 13th_

_Pan-_

_Is it wrong to say I loved every minute of it? Does it mean anything? What happened, anyway? _

_I am just confused as you._

_Love? _

_-Trunks-_

_December 19th_

_Pan-_

_You still haven't called me._

_I spent GOOD money for that phone!_

_Just kidding._

_I hope you call soon……_

_Love, _

_Trunks Briefs_

----------------------------------------------

December 30th

Pan opened the journal, trying to block out the sounds of Dreadlock's parents fighting with him over her and his new hair. She grabbed one of the pens off of the messy floor and began to write in the journal, her handwriting neat and elegant.

_**trunks...**_

_**our day that we exchanged gifts was … i don't know. **_

_**i guess i just acted on impulse… it was just supposed to be a piece of paper and an apology! but, knowing me, i screwed it up!**_

**_so let me tell you now--- i'm truly, truly sorry!_**

_**but… let me ask you something…**_

**_how do you tell you best friend since 3rd grade…_**

…_**that you love them?…**_

_**love…? **_

_**pan **_


	6. January

**365 Days and I Love You**

**January**

_**a.n.: Attention! This is a longer chapter then most.. And my writhing style, I hope… Has become more descriptive and… well… better! Let me know if you think so too! (Just so I know I'm not being too self-absorbed! Oh! And review please!**_

Trunks-

It takes a lot for me to say this

And despite what you may be thinking, it's true…

I LOVE YOU

Now what are you going to do?

PLEASE don't leave me wondering!

-Pan-

January: Trunks

_January 4th-_

_Pan--_

_So how was the weekend? Busy? Must have been. You never called me. Was it what happened between us? God, I hope not! I've been working my ass off to work with this journal! It can't all go to waste! No! I won't let it! When you get home today, I'm just going to tell you! I need you pan! REALLY, REALLY need you!_

_ Trunks _

_January 6th-_

_You're coming home on the ninth. What am I supposed to do until then? Wait? Wish? Forget? I pray you'll call me, but I have really no idea. It's killing me, and in the worst possible way. Part of me just wants to move on. The other part is telling me I need to fight for what I want. I just have no idea what I'm doing right now. Or what I'm going to do. Phone's ringing… maybe it's you?_

_Trunks_

_January 7th-_

_You're home. Earlier than expected, but you're here. You asked me to come get you. I did. You were crying. But I came. You came out from the house, suitcase in hand, eyes puffy with sadness. Poor Pan has the worst of luck with guys. Could I change that? Could I try to make things better? You threw your arms around me, dropping your suitcase in the process. "I missed you," you whispered. I wish you hadn't done that. But at the same time, it reminded me why I started this whole thing in the first place. YOU. You're the one for me… but I have no idea if I'm the one for you._

_Trunks_

_January 10th-_

_We drove for a long time, but we couldn't exactly make it home without taking a break. We stopped at a hotel for a night because you claimed the seats in my car sucked. The motel was out of single beds. I said that we could just find another one. But you interrupted and said double is fine. I was shocked. What does this mean? _

_We got upstairs and the first thing you did was eat both the chocolates off both of the pillows. I yelled at you jokingly and eventually, we were having a pillow fight. At 3 in the morning. The people in the room next to us knocked on the wall trying to make us shut up. We did, then went down to the end of the hall to the vending machines. You were in one of your over-sized men's t-shirts and I was in my boxers and work shirt. It was pretty embarrassing. But! When you bent over to get your soda, I saw you were wearing a pink thong. Me-ow. But I'm not saying I was looking or anything…_

_t_

_January 11th-_

_You woke me up jumping on the bed. Honestly, Pan… you're a three-year-old stuck in a woman's body. A sexy, beautiful woman… with pink thongs. You were eating Cheerio's, spilling them everywhere. You stopped, then looked at me sweetly. "Did I wake you?" You said, jokingly. God, I hate you sometimes. _

_But can't help loving you like I do…_

_t_

_January 11th (night)-_

_Car troubles today. You would think I would know how to fix it… But honestly, I haven't the slightest idea. We had to stay another night because the repair shop was closed. The hotel staff wasn't too happy to hear about that. The cleaning lady stopped by the room and told you to lay off the Cheerio's for the night. Like an hour later from playing online Jeopardy, you decided for me that I was tired and I wanted to go to bed. So we laid down and like the child you are, you built a pillow fort. When I came out of the bathroom from brushing my teeth, you popped out of the fort like some rabid two-year old. You scared the shit out of me. I totally forgot about that side of you. We were laying in bed, talking when it became evident that the people the next room over were having sex. We kept laughing and you even started crying because you thought it was so funny. They finally stopped and we were looking at each other, and you reached out and grabbed my hands. You whispered 'do you trust me?' and, of course, I nodded. So you lowered my hands, still connected to yours, and kissed me. I don't think we stopped. And for a minute there, all I wanted was this. I honestly couldn't think of anything else I wanted to be doing. And I didn't mind not being like the people next door. This was a big step in itself. _

_Where are we going from here?_

_T._

_January 13th-_

_We're home. You're looking for an apartment and I'm supposed to come over to go with you to look at one. Phone's ringing. Is it you? _

_t_

January 13th-

"Wow… this isn't too bad!" Trunks said as he pulled up in front of the apartment building. He looked over a Pan, who had her silky black hair tied in her mother's trademark pigtails and her classic bandanna over them. Trunks reached over and pushed Pan's lengthy bangs from her eyes. "I think you might just like it…" he whispered.

"Yeah… But I bet the carpet has cigarette burns in it and smells like a halfway house." She said, quietly, half-joking.

Trunks smiled and leaned in and kissed her lips. "Since when did we become a 'thing'?" He asked, holding her chin between his thumb and index finger.

"I don't know…" Pan leaned in and kissed Trunks again, the stopped and looked in the review mirror. "Realtor." She stated

"Trunks looked in the mirror. "Now or never, huh?"

Pan nodded and she opened the passenger door and climbed out. Trunks did the same then walked around the front of his car and stood next to Pan. He reached for her hand and held it. "You're shaking…" he whispered to her.

"I'm nervous…" Pan looked down and let go of Trunks' hand.

"Pan! Is that really you!" The realtor exclaimed, walking closer.

Pan looked up. "Josh?"

"The one and only!" The realtor answered, wrapping his arms around Pan's neck. He kissed her cheek. "You are just as beautiful as the last time I saw you."

"France… was just a phase… I'm older, Josh… I've moved on… We're nothing now. You never called anyway."

Trunks, meanwhile was on a roller coaster of emotion. He went from happy, to sad, to angry, to happy in just under five minutes. He felt like somebody was clawing out his heart then duct taping it back together. (And we all know duct tape works for … _most_ … anything.)

"Yes, but… you didn't seem to think so… _then_."

Trunks saw Pan roll her eyes. She reached out her hand and grabbed Trunks'. "Have you met my fiancé?"

Trunks' eyes widened. 'Fiancé? Big step there, Pan… what are you _thinking_?' he thought.

"Oh. Well, we ought to look at that apartment then…" The realtor said.

"Yes, we should…" Pan walked with Trunks up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Beautiful place, really… I'll leave you two to think about it, mmmkay?" The realtor walked over to the kitchen area where Trunks was looking at the sink. "She's really something, huh?"

Trunks smiled. "You will _never_ know the half of it." He walked over to join Pan in the bathroom.

"I think I like it…" She whispered.

Trunks smiled and hugged her. "I'm glad…"

"It's a lot smaller than I want for the price…"

"Well, I'd have no problem helping you out with the cash…" He said, looking into Pan's charcoal eyes.

"For real?"

"Have I ever not… been… um," Trunks tripped over his words as Pan hugged him tighter, "Yea, for real…"

"So, you thinking' of buying it?" The realtor stuck his head around the corner.

"Yeah… It's… homely?"

"Well, that's great! I'll give you a call when I'm done with the paperwork and I'm ready for you to sign, mmmkay?"

"Sounds good." Trunks said, smiling.

Pan nodded and then led Trunks out of the apartment. She high fived him, then kissed his cheek. "Trunks is my hero!" She screamed to no one in particular.

Trunks smiled. "Just like old times," he said, getting into his car.

"But this time, we made out…" she added as she kissed his lips lovingly.

_January 20th-_

_We've come so far from where we were… and I don't really even know how it happened. All I know is that I'm thankful that it did. And by tonight, you'll finally be all moved in and we're going to dinner. Is it wrong to say I'm nervous about whether or not you're just tricking me into something you really don't feel like I do?_

_t_

_January 25th-_

_For lack of things to say, your birthday is next week. You knew that. I have a lot planned. As for dinner on the 20th… uneventful. I dropped you off with a kiss on your cheek and a 'call me'… but you didn't…_

_Did you forget?_

_Trunks_


End file.
